Whose Line Is It Anyway, Phantom Style
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: I love Whose Line Parodies. The characters of Danny Phantom are forced to improv comedy skits for the amusement of the audience, and you, the readers. Reader participation is encouraged with this story! Chapter 3: A two-for-one special! Valerie has a very important announcement and Danny attempts to steal Lance Thunder's job.
1. Hoedown

**Whose Line Is It Anyway, Phantom Style**

 **Rated: Teen, hints of a sexual relationship between Danny and Sam, and immature humor.**

 **Summary: Characters from Danny Phantom are forced to improv for the reader's amusement.**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. Whose Line Is It Anyway (the American version) is aired on ABC Family (which I think is owned by Disney in turn…) Post Phantom Planet.**

 **Pairings: Canon to the show, but willing to poke fun at other pairings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Intro and Hoedown**

* * *

The camera opens up on a packed studio audience, every single one of the members clapping and cheering excitedly for the show they were about to see. Not only were they lucky enough to get in the audience of a great comedy show, but they were in on a very special comedy show. It was not every day that actual heroes came on the show "Whose Line Is It Anyway?"

The camera zoomed in on the host's desk, which this time was filled with the recently-returned-from-his-space-vacation, Vlad Masters. How the network got a hold of him, no one would ever know. At least they could be assured that he wouldn't be trying anything outrageously evil, the key word being 'outrageously'.

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter." Vlad said. "That's right, the points are just like my copies of _Romance for Rich Evil Creeps_ , collecting dust on a shelf." That brought a laugh from the audience. "Today, we're being joined by… _Only Mostly Dead_ Danny Fenton." From his chair on the stage, Danny waved at the audience. " _Black is the new black_ Sam Manson." Sam just crossed her arms. " _Loves his iPhone more than you_ Tucker Foley."

"Aw yeah, got that right!" Tucker said, hugging his phone.

"And finally we've got _Shoots First, Asks Questions Never_ Valerie Gray." Valerie also gave a wave to the audience. "Now enough with the introductions, and let's jump right into the first game. This is for all four of you, and it's the always popular, and much loved by our contestants: Hoedown with Laura Hall on the piano!"

All four of the young people stood up and made their way down to the floor, Tucker first in line, then Valerie, then Danny, and Sam bringing up the rear.

"Our performers are each going to take it in turns to sing a verse of a hoedown, the subject of which we will decided with an audience suggestion. What I need from the audience is the name of a ghost it would suck to be."

The audience began screaming out names. The Box Ghost and Vlad Plasmius were both fairly popular. "No." Vlad said shortly.

"Danny Phantom!" One audience member screamed.

Vlad grinned evilly. "That's perfect. Danny Phantom." Tucker and Sam each looked over at Danny with concern in their eyes, but he just shrugged. Valerie, however, was pretty close to bursting out in laughter right there. "So you are going to perform the It Sucks to Be Danny Phantom hoedown. Take it away, Laura!"

Laura Hall began to play the infamous hoedown music, while the audience began to clap along in time with the beat.

"Yehaw!" Tucker yelled just before starting his verse.

" _Danny's my best friend_

 _Singing this causes distress_

 _But being by his side_

 _Leaves me very stressed_

 _Every time we battle_

 _I think_ _that_ _I am toast_

 _His puns are as lame_

 _As his catchphrase 'Goin' Ghost!'"_

Valerie was so busy laughing that she almost missed her cue.

" _Insulting Danny Phantom_

 _Is a dream come true_

 _His stupid suit and stupid puns_

 _Make me want to spew"_

She directed the next words directly at Danny.

" _Phantom's inside you_

 _Every night and every day_

 _No wonder everyone thinks_

 _That you are freaking gay!"_

At that, the audience burst out in laughter, and Danny glared back at the two of them. He transformed into Phantom and began to sing, glaring at Tucker and Valerie.

" _I am Danny Phantom_

 _You're really being an ass_

 _I'll return all your insults_

 _With a lot of sass_

 _I might be half-dead_

 _But I don't mind, you see_

 _I'm still drowning_

 _In fangirl pussy!"_

The audience laughter at that was so loud and long that Sam had to wait for them to quiet down before she could begin.

" _I'm Danny's girlfriend_

 _I don't care what you two say_

 _I can assure you both_

 _There's just no way he's gay_

 _I don't give a crap that_

 _My boyfriend's half dead_

 _He makes up for it by_

 _Being really good in bed!"_

All four sang together: _"_ _Really_ _good in bed!"_

The audience cheered and laughed as the four performers made their way back to their seats. Even Vlad had cracked a smile. "Wonderful, wonderful. A thousand points for Valerie, for insinuating that Danny is gay." Danny glared at the elder halfa.

"But we all know that Vlad/Plasmius is the superior narcissism ship." Danny commented, and the other three laughed. Vlad glared at them.

"Very funny, Daniel. We'll be right back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway!" Vlad said to the camera.

* * *

 **LES: And now it's time for audience participation! The next game will be "Let's Make a Date", so I'll need some suggestions for roles that Tucker, Danny, and Valerie to play while they attempt to win Sam's heart.**

 **I can also assure you that this is just a little comedy thing on the side and should not interrupt posts to "Long Reign the Ghost King". I won't even post a new chapter of this until I post a new chapter of that story. This one will take longer since I would like to have reader participation anyway.**


	2. Let's Make A Date

**Chapter II: Let's Make a Date**

* * *

The camera zoomed into the stage and back down to Vlad Masters at his seat at the host's desk. "Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway! Our next game is going to be 'Let's Make a Date', and this will be for all four of you." Vlad paused as the four players got up from their chairs and made their way down to four stools that had been set out for them during the commercial break. Three of the stools had little cards set on the seat. Danny, Tucker, and Valerie made their way to these seats while Sam took her place on the one stool that didn't have a card on it. "Danny, Tucker, and Valerie are contestants on a game show hoping to win a date with our lovely bachelorette: Sam. However, they will not be portraying themselves. We've given each of them a strange quirk or identity. They've never seen these cards before."

Valerie was bachelor number 1. She glanced at her card, let out a giggle, and then sat down. Tucker was bachelor number 2, and he also laughed when he saw what was printed on his card. Danny, however, was still staring in shock at what was written on his card, causing the audience to start laughing all ready. They couldn't wait to see what was on his card.

"At the end of the game, Sam will have to guess what each of their identities are. So, begin!" Vlad said, sitting back.

"Bachelor Number 1?" Sam began.

"What?" Valerie grumbled, looking down at her fingernails with disinterest. On the monitor facing the audience, her identity was displayed for them all to see. It read: **Paulina trying to get at Danny Phantom through Sam.**

"I'm a romantic at heart. Where would you take me for our date?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully to wherever Phantom is." Valerie answered, putting on a fake Spanish accent. "But if I go out with you, he has to show up sometime, right?"

"Well, that sounds like fun." Sam said with a smile. "Bachelor Number 2?"

The camera focused on Tucker, who was nuzzling some invisible object in his hands. The text on the screen read: **A ghost getting high on ghost nip.**

When Tucker didn't respond to Sam's question, she asked again. "Bachelor Number 2?"

"What? Can't you see I've got… other things going on here?" Tucker asked with a little giggle, before he started spinning around in his seat.

"I love animals. If you were a type of animal, what would it be?" Sam asked.

"Definitely a cat named boo." Tucker laughed, changing his position again so that he seemed to be trying to lay down on the stool, his head hanging over the side and giggling straight into the camera. "Hey… hey… which way is up?" He asked.

"You sound like fun." Sam said simply. "Bachelor Number 3?"

"Yes?" Danny asked, but he was not looking at Sam at all. Instead he was sitting around in his seat and giving sultry gazes to… Vlad. The text on screen read: **Not-so-secretly wishes the date was with Vlad Masters.** The audience couldn't stop a roar of laughter from overtaking them.

Sam hesitated before asking. "I love to go out to eat. What sort of restaurant would you take me to?"

"A little sports bar where no one would recognize us, and we could spend the whole day watching Green Bay Packers games together." Danny said, still completely ignoring Sam and directing his words straight at Vlad, who was staring back at Danny nervously. As a guest host, he didn't know what was on the cards either.

"Okay…?" Sam said a little nervously. "Bachelor Number 1?"

"Have I won yet? Can you or can you not introduce me to Phantom?" Valerie demanded in her Spanish accent.

"I was just going to ask… for your favorite color." Sam said, shocked.

"Black for his suit, white for his hair, green for his eyes." Valerie rattled off. "What a dumb question. The better question would be, do I deserve Phantom's phone number? The answer is 'yes'."

"I'm not sure I like you very much." Sam commented. "Bachelor Number 2?"

Now Tucker had abandoned the stool entirely and was rolling around on the ground.

"Bachelor Number 2? Same question." Sam said.

"What…" Tucker broke down into giggles. "What was the question? I'm feeling really… fuzzy."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Color? They are all my favorite colors right now! Colors, Ooooooo!" Tucker gazed up at the ceiling, mystified. "You know what feels funny? Intangibility. Kinda makes you all tingly, like this stuff." He began rolling around in the imaginary ghost nip again.

"Um… okay." Sam began. "Bachelor Number 3?"

But Danny had abandoned his stool as well, he had made his way over to Vlad's desk, and was leaning over it giving the elder halfa bedroom eyes. Vlad had pushed his seat so far back that he was on the verge of falling off the stage.

"Hey, Vlad, let's get out of here all ready." Danny whispered to Vlad in his sexy voice. "We both know the real prize is right here in front of me." The audience howled with laughter when Vlad pushed his seat back far enough that it tipped off the stage. He caught himself with flight just before hitting the ground, and immediately began to hit the buzzer over and over to end the game.

Thankfully, Danny immediately broke character and took his place back on the stool. Vlad quickly retrieved his chair and set it back up-right while the audience continued to roar with laughter. Vlad compulsively straightened his tie and Danny also looked mortified, judging by the bright blush across his cheeks.

"Well… Sam? Are you ready to guess the identities of your bachelors?" Vlad asked.

"I think so." Sam said. "Bachelor Number 1 is Paulina trying to get a date with Danny Phantom." Valerie smiled and nodded. "Bachelor Number 2 is a ghost getting high." Tucker gave her a thumbs up. "And Bachelor Number 3 is more interested in Vlad than he is in me." Danny mutely nodded.

Vlad hit the buzzer again. "Negative a million points to Daniel for… that display."

"Hey! I just did what the card said." Danny complained.

"We'll be back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway after these commercial breaks." Vlad muttered.

* * *

 **LES: More audience participation! The next game is press conference! Valerie is going to be holding a press conference for the other three players to make a big announcement! What is her announcement?**

 **Also, I will be doing Scenes from a Hat eventually, but I want a lot of suggestions for scenes. So I'm putting out the call for that now. I'm always open to receive Scenes from a Hat suggestions.**


	3. Press Conference and Newsflash

**Chapter III: Press Conference and Newsflash**

* * *

The camera zoomed over the audience and back into Vlad, who actually seemed more smug after what happened in the last game. "Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? I'm pleased to announce that I brought in my lawyers, and I will now be made aware of all the cards before the games. So… yay for me."

"Yeah, yay for you. I'm the one who vomited backstage during the break." Danny grumbled, and the audience laughed.

"You're a riot, Daniel." Vlad said, glaring at him. "Anyway, let's move onto our next game: Press Conference. This one is for all four of you." All four of the participants stood up and made their way down to the stage. Valerie took a quick detour and picked up a podium that had been set off to the side during the break. She carried it across the stage and set it down, standing behind it. Danny, Sam, and Tucker gathered around a stool that had another card placed on it. "How this game works is that Valerie will be giving a press conference, but she has no idea who she is or what the press conference is about. It will be up to the reporters: Danny, Sam, and Tucker, to feed her clues through their questions. Hopefully, Valerie will be able to guess her identity and the purpose of this press conference at the end." Danny picked up the card, glanced at it and laughed before showing it to Sam and Tucker. They smiled and then all three lined up in front of Valerie.

Valerie placed her hands on the podium. "Thank you for attending today's press conference." On the monitor facing the audience, Valerie's identity was displayed. It said: " **Maddie Fenton announcing that she and Jack are starting the world's first Ghost Fan** **-** **club.** " "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, and I'll answer as truthfully as I can."

Tucker raised his hand, and Valerie pointed towards him. "Tucker Foley, Amity Park Times… Why?"

Valerie stared at him for a few moments while the audience laughed at what was very commonly the first question asked during Press Conference. "Well, why not?" She gave the expected response. "I think this has obviously been a long time in the making."

Danny raised his hand. "Danny Fenton, Spectral Weekly. Do you believe that any of your past endeavors will reflect poorly on this new project?"

"You know what they say, you've got to leave the past in the past." Valerie said. "From now on, I'm focused on the future."

Sam raised her hand. "Sam Manson, Society for the Protection of Spectral Entities. So you really have no remorse for what you've done in the past?"

Valerie slammed her hand down on the podium. "No! I'm not sorry!" She yelled in feigned anger. "Now, back off, Manson! I have my eye on you!" Valerie glared at Sam, but could barely stop from laughing.

Danny raised his hand. "So, to be clear, your husband supports this new project?"

"Yes, my husband has been supportive of me one hundred percent." Valerie answered. "In fact, it was his idea in the first place!"

Tucker raised his hand. "Has there been any word from Danny Phantom on how he feels about your sudden change of heart?"

"You know, Phantom has nothing to do with this." Valerie fake-glared at him.

"He really kind of does, though." Danny commented.

"Look, Danny Phantom is just going to have to deal with my decision. If he doesn't like it, he can go back into the Ghost Zone through the portal any time he wants." Valerie said.

Sam raised her hand. "Do you have any members yet? Perhaps Dash or Paulina?"

"I've been looking at several candidates which I think would be great for my project. People who like Danny Phantom would obviously be a plus." Valerie answered.

"But, of course, it's going to be open to more than Phantom Fans, right?" Danny asked.

Valerie's eyes brightened. "Of course. We'll accept anyone who loves ghosts of all kinds."

Vlad pressed his buzzer to stop the game. "And I think you've figured it out. Valerie, who are you and what is this press conference about?"

"I think I'm Maddie Fenton, and I'm starting some sort of ghost fan club." Valerie answered.

"That's correct." Vlad pressed the buzzer again, and the foursome went back to their seats. "A million points to Danny, because if he ends this game with negative points, I know he's going to come after me."

Danny grinned. "You got that right, Fruitloop."

"You still have zero points." Vlad laughed. "Let's move on to our next game: Newsflash! This game is for Danny, Sam, and Tucker." Valerie settled into her chair as the other three stood up. Sam and Tucker remained on the stage while Danny went off stage, grabbing a fake microphone from a stage hand and taking his place in front of a green screen. "How this game works is that our field reporter, Danny Fenton, will be covering a breaking news story. The catch is that he's in front of a green screen. We'll be able to see what's going on behind him, but when he looks back, he sees nothing but that god-awful green color. Sam and Tucker are anchors in the studio, and they will attempt to feed Danny clues about what's going on behind him. Take it away."

The camera focused on Sam and Tucker, who pretended to be in such deep conversation that they didn't notice the camera was on them. "Medicated lotion is really the only cure for ecto-ice frostbite." Sam told Tucker.

"And I'm sure you go through lotion like..." Tucker trailed off, pretending that he had just noticed the camera. Sam jumped to attention as well. "Welcome back to this late-breaking news story! We're going to Danny Fenton who is live in the field. Danny?"

The camera switched to Danny. Of course, he was still in front of the green screen, but now everyone but him could see what sort of footage the producers had chosen to play behind him. Apparently, they thought they were being funny when they picked a montage of ghost scenes from horror movies, mixed in with a few YouTube clips of some of Danny Phantom's own battles.

"I can barely hear you over the chaos that is happening behind me right now!" Danny yelled into his microphone.

"Danny, can you tell us how this all happened?" Sam asked.

"This whole thing started twenty hours ago, and it still hasn't stopped!" Danny yelled. The audience screamed in shock as it seemed that Skulker had shot whoever was holding the camera in the clip, and Danny instinctively ducked, glancing behind him. "Things are really heating up now!"

"Well, Danny, it appears that you are in a rather spooky situation." Tucker said.

"Yes, I..." Danny stopped short when the audience gasped in shock as the famous 'head turning' scene from The Exorcist played on the screen. He looked back at the green screen in shock. "I can't believe what I've just witnessed! I'm not sure if I'm safe being this close to the action!"

"Actually, Danny, I think you're pretty safe." Sam said.

"I… Of course I know I'm safe. I was worried for… my camera man!" Danny corrected himself. "I'm actually not scared." But his body language said different when the bed scene from The Grudge played, causing some of the audience to scream in fright. Danny jumped, looking back and forth between the green screen and the camera.

"That certainly appears to be quite an infestation." Tucker commented.

"Yes, and they keep coming up through the wood works!" Danny yelled. "This has got to be the worst infestation I've ever seen!" A couple of scenes played from The Ghostbusters, causing the audience to now laugh with nostalgia, which confused Danny. "And… the funniest infestation… apparently."

"No… now it actually does look dangerous for you." Tucker commented, as the Ghostbusters on the screen fired their blasters to trap a ghost.

Danny ducked, and the audience laughed again at the implications of Danny Phantom being captured by the Ghostbusters.

"At least we know who to call." Sam commented.

"Danny, do you think you have a ghost of a chance to get out of there alive?" Tucker asked.

"I thought I did, but now my hopes are dwindling." Danny said. "Tell my girlfriend I love her." But the moment was ruined when the screen was filled with footage of Vlad Plasmius attacking Amity Park.

"We haven't seen any sign of Danny Phantom. Is there any word on his ETA?" Tucker asked.

"No, but after twenty hours, he'd better get his lazy ass out of bed and come save everyone!" Danny yelled.

Vlad hit the buzzer. "Danny, do you want to take a guess at what's going on behind you?"

"I'm guessing… ghost scenes from movies." Danny replied.

"Oh no!" Sam gasped, as on-the-screen Vlad destroyed a building. "Phantom better arrive before Plasmius completely destroys Amity Park!"

"And some of my ghost fights." Danny finished.

Vlad hit the buzzer and the game ended, Danny returned his microphone and the trio returned to their seats. "I'm going to be nice to you again, Danny, and give you 10 points for your impressive cowering reflexes." Danny got a smug look on his face. "And a hundred points for each Sam and Tucker, because I can."

"Fruitloop." Danny grumbled now that he was firmly back in last place. Not that it really mattered in the end.

"We'll be back with some more fun after the commercial break." Vlad said, waving to the camera.

* * *

 **LES: Still taking suggestions for Scenes from a Hat. As of right now, I haven't 100% decided on what the next game will be, so if I need suggestions, I'll edit this.**


End file.
